Intercontinental Song Contest
What is Intercontinental Song Contest Intercontinental Song Contest is a Facebook song contest which begun at the December of 2013 at Athens. The admin of the contest is Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης from Greece. List of winners {| class="wikitable" !Edition !Host Country !Host City !Venue !Winner Country !Winner FB Player !Winner Artist !Winner Song !Points |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 1|1]] |Greece |Athens |Athens Olympic Indoor Arena |[[Australia]] |Andro Putranto |Cody Simpson |La Da Dee |103 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 2|2]] |Australia |Sydney |Sydney Super Dome |[[Greece]] |Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης |Giorgos Karadimos |S' Enan Kosmo Ilektriko |92 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 3|3]] |Greece |Thessaloniki |P.A.O.K. Sports Arena |[[Puerto Rico]] |Adamantios Katsis |Ricky Martin |Livin' la vida loca |110 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 4|4]] |Puerto Rico |San Jose |José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum |[[Estonia]] |Ryan Fisher |Jana Kask & Mai Skizo |Shooting Star |89 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 5|5]] |Estonia |Tallin |Saku Suurhall Arena |[[Greece]] |Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης |Giorgos Mazonakis |I kardia mou |99 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 6|6]] |Greece |Piraeus |Piece and Friendship Stadium |[[Åland Islands]] |Sinned Eurovision Deutscland |Helena Paparizou |Survivor |127 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 7|7]] |Åland Islands |Mariehamn |Eckerohälen |[[Denmark]] |Nikola Stojanovic |Bryan Rice |I Choose U |116 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 8|8]] |Denmark |Copenhagen |Forum Copenhagen |[[France]] |Julio Cesar Espinosa Gutierrez |Indila |Dernière Danse |101 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 9|9]] |France |Paris |Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy |[[Cyprus]] |Adamantios Katsis |Nikki Ponte |Remembering the summer nights |105 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 10|10]] |Cyprus |Nicosia |Eleftheria Indoor Hall |[[Denmark]] |Nikola Stojanovic |Kato & Safri Duo feat. Peter Bjørnskov |Dimitto (Let Go) |119 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 11|11]] |Denmark |Aalborg |Gigantium |[[Croatia]] |Erne Est |Lines and Colours |Beautiful addiction |109 |- |[[Intercontinental Song Contest 12|12]] |Croatia |Velika Gorica |Velika Gorica Sports Hall | | | | | |- List of participating countries {| class="wikitable" |- |Europe |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |[[France]] | | | | | | | |- |2 |[[Spain]] | | | | | | | |- |3 |[[Cyprus]] |9 |532 |10 |1 |#1 |1 |21 |- |4 |[[Greece]] |11 |823 |15 |2 |#1 |1 |17 |- |5 |[[Denmark]] |11 |715 |16 |2 |#1 |1 |Last |- |6 |[[Hungary]] | | | | | | | |- |7 |[[Gibraltar]] |11 |736 |12 |0 |#1 |2 |20 |- |8 |[[Croatia]] | | | | | | | |- |9 |[[Russia]] |2 |81 |1 |0 |#1 |10 |22 |- |10 |[[The Netherlands]] | | | | | | | |- |11 |[[United Kingdom]] | | | | | | | |- |12 |[[Sweden]] | | | | | | | |- |13 |[[Ukraine]] | | | | | | | |- |14 |[[Liechtenstein]] |3 |147 |5 |0 |#2 |7 |16 |- |15 |[[Estonia]] |4 |265 |3 |1 |#3 |1 |14 |- |16 |[[Germany]] | | | | | | | |- |17 |[[Romania]] | | | | | | | |- |18 |[[Serbia]] | | | | | | | |- |19 |[[Norway]] | | | | | | | |- |20 |[[Albania]] | | | | | | | |- |21 |[[Åland Islands]] |6 |473 |14 |1 |#6 |1 |13 |- |22 |[[Ireland]] |4 |284 |3 |0 |#7 |2 |14 |- |23 |[[Finland]] |5 |213 |2 |0 |#7 |6 |Last |- |24 |[[Bulgaria]] |2 |126 |2 |0 |#8 |7 |10 |- |25 |[[Luxembourg]] |3 |154 |1 |0 |#9 |4 |18 |- |26 |[[Switzerland]] |1 |64 |3 |0 |#11 |8 |8 |- |27 |[[Italy]] |1 |38 |0 |0 |#11 |17 |17 |- |28 |[[Belarus]] |1 |36 |0 |0 |#11 |18 |18 |- List of participating countries {| class="wikitable" |- |Asia |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |[[Taiwan]] |1 |38 |0 |0 |#1 |14 |14 |- |2 |[[Turkey]] |6 |272 |2 |0 |#5 |6 |Last |- |3 |[[South Korea]] |4 |222 |7 |0 |#5 |10 |14 |- |4 |[[Philippines]] |5 |193 |1 |0 |#7 |6 |22 |- |5 |[[Indonesia]] |1 |12 |0 |0 |#7 |Last |Last |- List of participating countries {| class="wikitable" |- |Africa |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |[[Nigeria]] |2 |103 |1 |0 |#1 |5 |15 |- |2 |[[Zimbabwe]] |1 |45 |0 |0 |#11 |15 |15 |- {| class="wikitable" |- |Oceania |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |[[Australia]] |7 |328 |8 |1 |#1 |1 |Last |- {| class="wikitable" |- |North America |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |[[Mexico]] |2 |141 |2 |0 |#1 |2 |11 |- |2 |[[United States]] |11 |642 |10 |0 |#1 |3 |23 |- |3 |[[Aruba]] |1 |18 |0 |0 |#1 |Last |Last |- |4 |[[Puerto Rico]] |6 |418 |10 |1 |#2 |1 |19 |- |5 |[[Canada]] |10 |482 |8 |0 |#2 |6 |23 |- |6 |[[US Virgin Islands]] |7 |455 |8 |0 |#5 |3 |13 |- |7 |[[Barbados]] |1 |63 |0 |0 |#7 |9 |9 |- {| class="wikitable" |- |South America |- !Number !Country !Participations !Overall Points !Overall 12s !Victories !First Participation !Best Place !Worst Place |- |1 |[[Brazil]] |1 |57 |1 |0 |#2 |11 |11 |- ISC book of records